September 11th
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and your brother died in the World Trade Center on September, 11th. Since then, you have the worst nightmares ever.. Rated M. Contains blood, death, incest and cutting. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **It is 11 PM, I'm not even tired and I decided to write this story out of my head. Again. I feel like that there's so many stories that has been spinning around in my head and seriously, I'm getting crazy. Okay, this one contains death, blood, incest and cutting. I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

Death.

How is it feeling?

How would you describe it?

How it is to be dead?

You bet, it's only a matter of seconds.

30 seconds before someone dies.

One half minute before someone takes his last breath.

And not even one day before someone decides to leave the world for good.

And this happened to you.

So, who are you?

Let's see..

**= Enter name**

****Your name is _DAVE STRIDER_. You are currently _EIGHTEEN_ years old and you live in an_ APARTMENT_ in_ NEW YORK_. Your brother, _DIRK STRIDER_, is dead since two years, eleven days, twenty-two hours, forty minutes and exactly now, thirty seconds. No, wait. Your clock is going way too fast.

_31 .._

_32 .._

_33 .._

__You decide to lay around in your bed all day, since you don't have anything better to do and so you decide to take a nap.

Just for a bit.

It won't even hurt.

Hopefully, your nightmares won't pop up this time.

But let's see ...

We still can hope, can't we?

**= Flashback: 2 Years Ago**

****Your name is Dave Strider, you just celebrated your birthday and you're pumped up. Ever since you were born, you always wanted to strife with your brother, the fabulous Dirk Strider. He forbid you that since it's really dangerous, but now you're one year older and this time has come.

But when you enter his room, he keeps staring at the puppet in front of him.

Like, he is having such a serious conversation. Hell no.

What's more important, this dumb smuppet or your birthday? You decide that the second one is even more important and for this reason, you walk straight into his room and wanted to hit him or something like that, but then you realize that Dirk's body is..

It is ..

Completely ..

Naked.

Hell, what are you even doing!? He is yor brother, god damn it. And still.. you have such a fucking boner.

For god's sake, he is looking at you, then at your crotch.

There it goes.

With a smirk, everything could start right now.

Like.. for example.. having sex with your brother.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

****"A-ah!" You moan out while you dig your nails deeper into his freckled back.

He smirks again, while thrusting in deeper. You're so done.

Also, you're sweating like hell. Fucking hell.

"D-Dirk.. no more.. ahn!" You moan out while he just rolls his hips, forcing his cock deeper into you.

"And why not?" His sharp voice makes you cry for a bit.

"I.. I can't take it anymore.. uhn..!" He rams his dick deeper into you, while you moan louder.

You're still doing it.

You moan and moan and you just can't stop.

He chuckles while nibbing on your neck, leaving a few bitemarks here and there.

Like, he is going to make you his toy.

You moan out louder as he continues thrusting even more.

And then, when you come all over him, you realize that this wasn't enough.

He kisses you hard, while releasing his cum into you.

Now ..

You just realized ..

That you're in love with him.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

And then, this day came.

September 11th.

This day which changed your entire life.

**= Flashback: Dirk's Death**

****You lay around in front of the television when suddenly a reportage pops up on the screen. About the World Trade Center. Your brother is somewhere around, probably a meeting again or some shit. Also, you know that he's in this building but you hope that everything will be good. He can't die yet, you won't let him.

Your phone rings.

Unable to move, you decide to pick it up anyway. To your big luck, you settled it down next to you so that you can reach it easily.

"Yes?"

"Dave? Dave?" His voice sounds rather muffled, also you hope that he isn't hurt.

"Dirk? Where are you?"

"I'm.. dead." Then it got cut off and you stare at your phone for quite a while, before it rings again.

You press the button and pick up. "Yes?"

"Dave Strider? We found your brother. His name is Dirk, right?" Some bitch is blabbering your ears full, but her information is important.

It's going about your brother, anyway.

"Yeah. Is he..?" Suddenly, you freeze up and then you say, "He's dead, right."

The woman simply said, "Yes. Your brother, Dirk Strider, is dead."

You mutter something and then you hang up, curling up.

And you start crying. _Strider's don't cry._

__.. Well, fuck the rules this time, then.

**= End Flashback.**

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

****"Whoa!"

You wake up, sitting up in your bed. Your shirt is wet and it's obvious that you were sweating just earlier.

Also, you hate those dumb nightmares.

It hurts. To think about it. It hurts. A lot.

Also.. you don't know what to do right now, so you decide to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

Grabbing a small razor knife from the hidden place and a fresh towel, you sit down on the cold floor.

And when you feel that warm, red blood that is dripping from your arm, you think nothing, but..

"Fuck it. Just fuck it.."

* * *

**.x the end**


End file.
